Water Siblings
by miyame-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>When you have a problem, who do you ask advice for? Usually, people go for their siblings. And Juvia Loxar and Percy Jackson are two of those people.</html>


Hey! Enjoy!

This is my very first crossover (for now, at least... I guess). And since I have nothing else to say...

Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail nor PJO. :):

* * *

><p>Water Siblings<p>

**PERCY'S POV**

"Alright, Seaweed Brain, good night!" My girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, greeted me good night with a kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Wise Girl." I greeted her back, closing the door in her face.

I could hear her chuckle as I went and changed. "Sweet dreams!" she called out.

"Sure!" Though, I'm pretty sure she was walking back to her cabin now.

I sighed, lying down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow will be Annabeth's birthday. And I still haven't figured out a gift she wants. Styx! "I swear on the River Styx that-" I paused. Who knows what'll happen if I don't give Annabeth a gift by tomorrow. "Ugh!" I grumbled.

oo00oo

**JUVIA'S POV**

"Ooohh..." I grumbled to myself. Today has been very tiring. The potion I bought for Gray- sama to like me didn't work... _again_. This time, it turned him into a baby (a very handsome one, if I do say so myself). So to summarize the ending, Gray- sama found out the reason he transformed into a handsome baby and didn't speak to for the next few hours I was in Fairy Tail. Usually, I stayed there later- to try and get Gray- sama to notice me. But after that potion incident, I'm giving up... for now.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I dreamt Gray- sama holding my hand, and leading me to a beautiful, romantic beach. We played in the water, splashing each other- having a great time. Until we realized the sun was coming down. But it was beautiful sunset, indeed! So we thought of staying on the beach for few more minutes. He touched my hand as I settled my head on his shoulders.

"Juvia?" He asked.

"Yes, Gray- sama?"

"I love you."

I smiled calmly, but inside I was bubbling with excitement! We shared the same feelings; we're both in love!

"J- Juvia loves you too..." I stammered, gazing into his eyes. That's when I realized he was leaning closer and closer. His lips almost meeting mine. Just as he was about to kiss me the rustling of trees nearby disturbed the beautiful moment. And when I turned, I realize the sun was completely gone. And so was Gray- sama.

oo00oo

**PERCY'S POV**

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked myself. This is probably one of those demigod dreams. I hate those. Usually, it was about enemies gaining power or heroes suffering. Seriously, why can't it be unicorns, rainbows, and lollipops?

But I noticed that the "setting" of my dream was different. It was a peaceful- looking beach. Though, it wasn't like any other beaches I know. As the son of Poseidon, I know practically all the beaches of the _world_. Sure, people might think it's useless info, but I could totally tell you the worst and best beaches here in America. I could be like a living, breathing handbook for all things beaches. Anyways... back to my problem. What beach was this? I looked around, thinking my surroundings would give me a hint. But no. "I... Guess... I'll just have to explore."

I walked around for a long time when I spotted a blue haired girl staring at the horizon. I stared at her for a moment, deciding if she was some monster, a mortal, or a half blood that we didn't know about. But just to be sure... I got Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. I smiled at my reflection. Alright, time to see who this blue haired girl is.

Quietly, I walked towards the girl. I felt some sort of powerful aura coming from her. But it didn't feel like a demigod's. It was something else. As I advanced, I stepped on a twig that I didn't see. I winced. The girl's shoulders began to stiffen, but relaxed again. I guess she thought she imagined the whole thing. But after a another few steps, she stood up and raised her hands. _Huh? Why? _Then, I got my answer.

"Water Slicer!" She shouted, turning to face me. Immediately, water shaped- boomerangs came out of no where. She sliced the air and the boomerangs began hurtling toward me.

I dodged the boomerangs, surprised. "Oh gods." I muttered. Don't tell me she's a demigod that's a daughter of Poseidon! Who already knows how to control her powers over water.

"Who are you? Are you from an illegal guild Juvia should know? Are you able to use Equip magic? Show Juvia your guild's sign!" she hissed.

"Wait? Wha...?" I couldn't understand what she was talking about. What's an illegal guild? Equip magic? And guild's sign? And who's Juvia? Well, I guess that's her name... But why in the world is she speaking in third person?

When I didn't respond, she attacked again. But instead of those boomerangs, they were balls of water. She threw them at me with great speed. I threw my sword at the sand. I am the son of Poseidon! If this weird girl's using water as her weapon, I will too! Besides, it also serves as practice in controlling my water powers better.

As the water balls flew, I focused. The balls came nearer... and nearer.. When they were close enough, I held out my hand and the water balls stopped in mid air. They just... floated! Alright! I glanced at my opponent who gasped in disbelief. "Is he able to use Equip and Water magic? But it's the first time I heard of a wizard having that kind of power... But is he really a wizard?" I heard her ask herself, scratching her hair.

"Don't think your the only one who can do this sort of 'magic.'" I informed her. The girl looked even more confused. "Now, it's my turn." I threw the water balls at her. But to my surprised, she stood still... and turned liquid. Okay, and when I meant liquid, not the puddle- liquid. She still had her shape, only it was made out of _pure _water. When the balls of water reached her, her body absorbed it. "What in the name of Zeus is going on?" I demanded.

"Juvia asks you again. Are you from an illegal guild? What is your name? What magic can you do?" She asked again, her body turning flesh.

"_I'm_ the one whose supposed to be asking! First, who are you? Second, what wizards and magic and guilds are you mentioning? And third, why is your hair blue?"

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "That is the natural color of my hair. And the way you ask... You are not a wizard? Are you from a different place?" She muttered, turning around to face the ocean. "Wait- _Everyone_ knows about wizards... Even those not from Magnolia... Then..." She turned back to face me. "You are from... another dimension?"

"I- I'm..." Was I really from different dimension? "I don't know..." I finally said.

The girl studied me for a moment, cocking her head. She mumbled something about a person named Erza Scarlet and Master Makarov and something about them probably knowing where I came from. Without knowing, she was already by my side. "H- How...?"

"What's Camp Half- Blood?" she asked, reading the text on my shirt. "Is that a guild?"

"Wh- What? Okay, I probably am from a different dimension! I don't know what are guilds and signs and magic! Wait, I do know magic... The Hecate children... But..." I glanced at the girl who was staring at me with confusion. "Okay, you know what? This is getting us to nowhere! Introduce yourself, then I'll introduce myself."

"How would Juvia know she can trust you?" She asked me suspiciously, her whole right arm turning into liquid.

"That's what _I'm _supposed to ask you. How can I know I can trust _you_?"

"I am good, not evil."

"Same here." I muttered, picking up my sword, just in case she would attack.

"I am Juvia Loxar," she said. "I am a Water mage, former member of the Element Four of the guild, Phantom Lord. Now I am a member of Fairy Tail. Juvia is also good, as I said a while ago. Now, it's your turn." She mumbled, eyeing my sword.

"Well, I- I'm Percy Jackson. I'm the son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods. I um, ah help saved Mt. Olympus from Kronos. I'm also not evil." To tell the truth, Juvia's introduction is way better than mine.

"Your sword. Put it down. That's the only time I will turn my arm into flesh," Juvia instructed.

"What? _You _turn your arm into flesh first." I argued. Juvia just stared at me. "Fiine... We'll do both at the same time." What would Annabeth think if she sees me right now?

"At the count of three?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" At the exact same time, Riptide turned into a pen, and her arm turned into flesh.

"Well... It looks like I can trust you..."

_Really, Seaweed Brain? Just because she put her weapon down, it doesn't mean you can trust her! Keep your guard up! _I have no idea where that came from.

"Alright then, Percy, explain to Juvia what Camp Half- Blood is."

**JUVIA'S POV**

Percy Jackson explained to me what Camp Half- Blood is, demigods, and other stuff. It was hard to process, but I was able to understand. it was also the same with Percy, after I explained about Fairy Tail, wizards, and other stuff, he was also surprised. But who wouldn't be when your from a different dimension?

I glanced at Percy who was staring at the ocean. I couldn't help but smile. As I could see, we both have similarities. Both of us look cute (I still can't see why Gray- sama can't see that) and more importantly, we can use water as a weapon. We're like water siblings.

"Hey, um... ah, Percy?" I found myself asking.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He shot me quizzical look."Um... Yes, why?"

"Well, um... You see..." _Inhale, exhale, Juvia. Inhale, exhale. _"JUVIA HAS A BOY PROBLEM!" I screamed into his face.

"Um, huh? What does that have to do with me?"

"I- I- I-"

"Yees...?"

"I want this boy to notice me. Well, actually he _does _notice me, only for the _wrong _reasons. And well, since you're a boy, I thought, well maybe... Since you have a girlfriend... I thought..." I explained to him.

"Oh, I see. I think." He mumbled, combing his hair with his fingers. "You should probably ask an Aphrodite child, not me. but you don't have any demigods in your world so... But I'm no expert with this love thing and..."

"Th- There's a store named Aphrodite's in Magnolia. The owner of the store is a girl named Aphrodite. She's really good with making love potions and giving advice about boys and love... But she finds me annoying." I paused for effect. But all Percy said was, "Oh."

The next thing I knew, I started crying. "J- Juvia" -I started to wipe the tears away- "only wants to be happy. And for me to be happy, I want AADDDVIIIICCEEEEE!" I whined. "And you wouldn't like it when Juvia's tears go full force." I added.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I won't like it when your tears are coming on full force. It's already sogging my shoes."

"Juvia's sorry,"

"S'okay." Percy replied, smiling at me. "Well, you want advice, right? I'm going to give you one. But I'm not sure if it'll work. I'm no Aphrodite or a child of hers."

"Okay. As long the advice works." I smiled really big. He frowned at me.

"So tell me more about your... ah, problem."

"I- I have a crush on this boy named Gray Fullbuster. He's the reason I transferred to Fairy Tail. And I buy these 'love potions' to make him fall in love with me. And it turns out, those potions aren't really love potions. They're disguised as one. When I give one to him, something wrong always happen. And sometimes, the whole guild gets involved.

"The most recent one was given by Aphrodite. I thought she wanted to help me, so I was grateful. But I was wrong. She just wanted to ruin my love life... even more. The potion turned Gray- sama into a baby. After we turned him back into normal, he didn't speak to me. I even heard him say I was kind of annoying. But at least only kind of..." I explained. I waited for Percy to say something, but instead, he just smiled. "W- Why is Percy smiling?"

"You know, what I said a while ago? About me not sure if I could give you some good advice?" He smiled again. "Well, looks like I can give you one. You don't need love potions or spells to get him to notice you, Juvia." I gave him a puzzled look. "Just... be yourself." He looked at me, seeing my puzzled look again, he added, "Okay, I just met you now, but I know you're kind, smart and you're also pretty-"

"Percy is flirting with me! But I do not like you!" I gasped.

"What? No! I have a girlfriend! I'm just saying your good qualities!" He protested.

"Does that mean I have _bad _qualities?"

"Okay, never mind that. What I'm saying is that you're a nice and smart person. And you don't need those magic stuff to help you get... Gray. Just be yourself." He explained, beaming proudly at his advice.

I smiled too. I finally understood what he was trying to say. "Thank you, Percy."

He smiled back, but almost immediately, his smile faded. "Now it's my turn."

"Your turn?" I was obviously confused. I thought that he had a girlfriend. Unless he's trying to impress _someone _else. A two- timer? But he doesn't look like one. But as people say, don't judge a book by their cover.

"Yeah, it's Annabeth's birthday tomorrow." He explained. Oh, so he's not a two- timer after all. Good. "And I have nothing to give her. I can't think of anything. Well, actually, I did. But I want it to be something special. She's my first girlfriend so..."

"Ohh... I see. But I don't understand why you didn't ask those children of the love goddess."

"You have a point... But, imagine asking love- obsessed children." He told me.

"Point taken." I laughed. "So, back to your problem. You don't have a gift right?" He nodded yes. "Well..." I looked around, thinking of the perfect gift. Then it hit me. Literally- the waves hit my face (I started walking and without noticing it, I got too close to the ocean). "Juvia has an idea!" I said excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" Percy sounded excited too.

"Water." I announced proudly, gesturing at the big ocean.

"Water? But you can get water anywhere! Clean or dirty!" Percy stopped being excited.

"Yes." I agreed. "But can you get _this _anywhere?" I waved my hand around, and the ocean responded. They started dancing, until they took the shape of a heart with "Happy Birthday Annabeth!" surrounding it. Percy's face lit up.

"No way!" He exclaimed.

"And that's not all!" The heart morphed into a necklace with an owl charm (Percy told me she's a daughter of Athena) with a trident- shaped crown. I willed the water to become cold, and it did- it turned ice. It landed gently on my palm. I handed it to him.

"This is just so... Wow!" He gave me a huge grin. "Teach me how to do this."

"But I just gave you..."

"I know, but it would be better if I'm the one who made this."

"Cool. Okay." I agreed, smiling. "But... You should probably give that owl to her. My birthday present for her."

"Really? Thanks, I'm pretty sure she'll like it." Percy slipped the necklace into his pocket.

Hours later, I was able to teach him my "tricks." The only problem was freezing the water. But he said no problem, he would just ask Lou Ellen, a daughter of Hecate, to just do a spell to freeze it.

"What are you looking at?" Percy asked me. I didn't notice I was staring at him.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled. "I was just glad you helped me."

"Oh, no problem."

"You know, if Juvia was your sister, I'll probably mess your hair right now." I joked.

"Oh yeah?" Percy countered. "If I was your brother, I'll hug you to death."

"I'll probably do that too." I added. Our eyes met, and we understood what we had to do.

"At the count of three..." Percy instructed, as he stood up.

"One..."

"Two.."

"THREE! WATER FIGHT!" We screamed, creating water balls and throwing them at each other. Because that's probably what siblings do. Give each other advice and announce a water war.

oo00oo

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

When Percy woke up, he immidately ran to the Hecate cabin, not caring he was still wearing pajamas.

"Lou, you awake?" He demanded, bursting through the Hecate's children's cabin.

"My gods, Percy!" Lou Ellen screamed, her hand flying to her chest. "You'll wake everyone up!"

"Sorry! Can you come with me for a moment?" He asked, jogging in place.

"Why?"

"For Annabeth! Her birthday gift!" He said, as if that explained everything.

"Well... I was thinking of sleeping since it's six... But sure. Anything for a friend!" Lou Ellen proclaimed.

"Okay, good! Go to the beach and bring your spells book with you. Or if you memorize a freezing spell, don't bring it anymore." Percy instructed.

"I do memorize a spell like that," she replied, grabbing her jacket. "But... Explain to me first why you need me." And he did. He didn't include his dream, but he did say that someone he knew helped him think of the gift.

"I'll meet you in the beach." Lou Ellen said, not even bothering to ask who the someone was.

Percy ran to the Athena cabin, when he arrived there, he was panting. Knowing Annabeth was the first one to wake up every early morning, he knocked the door saying, "A- Anna... beth. Please. Open up."

The door opened, showing a well- dressed Annabeth. Percy couldn't help but pray to the gods that even if he was wearing pajamas, he still looked good.

"Oh... Hey, Percy. What are you doing?" she asked. Annabeth was pretty sure Percy wasn't a morning person.

"For your birthday. Happy birthday!" He greeted her, still panting.

"So your gift to me is... your pajamas?" She joked.

"Nope, Wise Girl. We're going to the beach." He announced, dragging her to the beach. And boy she was heavy.

"Hey, hey, Perce! I can walk you know!" Annabeth informed him, pulling away from my grasp. "Why are we in the beach anyways? Oh, and is thaat... Lou Ellen?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"Yup, part of the gift!" He announced.

"Okay, so what is it?" Annabeth walked towards Lou Ellen, waving at her. Lou Ellen waved back.

"This." Percy nodded at Lou Ellen, she nodded back. He started to inhale and exhale. _Focuse... Focuse..._ Annabeth watched in amazement as her boyfriend started to wave his arm around and the water started to dance. At first, the water went a little out of control, but using his strength, Percy was able to control it. Then, slowly, the water shaped into a birthday cake that had the words "Happy 17th Birthday, Annabeth!" Then, the water morphed into a small shape of a woman- Athena. The goddess was in a simple dress, riding a horse- drawn carriage. "So, what do you think?" Percy asked.

"Oh my gods... Percy that was just... so good!" Annabeth squealed.

"Oh, and lastly..." The goddess morphed into a tiny heart and on top of it was an owl. "Lou Ellen, now."

The demigod started chanting a spell until the heart turned into ice.

"The spell I made is supposed to make that heart freeze 'till Febuary. If it starts melting, just tell, 'kay?" And just like that, Lou Ellen disappeared.

"Thanks, Percy... This is the best gift ever." Annabeth whispered, fingering the heart.

"Thanks." _The problem is how I can top this gift next year. _Percy slipped his hand into his pocket and felt something cold. He fingered the object for a while, until he took it out. It was a frozen necklace with an owl charm. The owl had a trident- shaped crown on top of its head. He blinked his eyes until he realized that Juvia Loxar, the girl from his dreams, was really... real.

"Oh, and this is a gift from a... sibling." Percy said, handing the necklace to his girlfriend.

"Wow... This is so pretty too..." Annabeth cooed, but then paused. "Wait, Tyson made this? He visited you?"

"Well... no. Juvia gave this to me. Said that you might like it."

"J- Juvia? You have a sibling named Juvia?"

"Well... I met Juvia Loxar in my dream and we pretended that we were siblings for a while. She was also the who taught me the water thing."

"You know what, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth chuckled.

"What?"

"You're a weird guy... But tell Juvia Loxar... thanks." Annabeth said, giving her boyfriend a lip- kiss.

oo00oo

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

"Good morning, Juvia!" Mirajane greeted the Water mage.

"Good morning, you guys!" Juvia sang.

"Wow, for someone whose crush doesn't want to speak to him, you sure are happy," Lucy pointed out.

"Ouuuch, Luucy. You're mean. Just because you don't have a crush, it doesn't mean you have to be meaan..." Happy joked.

"Well look whose talking!" Lucy growled.

"Yeah, you do look kind of happy." Charle noted.

"Well, I had a nice dream. And I met a sibling of mine! He gave me some advice about Gray." Juvia explained.

"Really, whose your-"

"Later, Juvia needs to talk to Gray!"

"But-"

"Graaay- saaamaaaa!" Juvia sang, walking towards her crush.

The group watched in amazement as Juvia talked to Gray, and slowly her face lit up. When she walked towards her friends, she was grinning.

"So, how did it go?" Wendy asked slowly, a hint of curiousity present in her voice.

"GREAT! Gray- sama agreed to give Juvia a chance!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Levy screamed excitedly.

"Uh- huh!"

"That's so good!" Lucy smiled.

"So, what advice did that sibling of yours give?" Happy asked.

"To be myself. I don't need to use any potions or spells to get Gray- sama to notice me."

"Nice advice," Erza agreed.

"And you met your sibling in... a dream?" Charle asked.

"Yup! Welll, we just pretended to be siblings..."

"Okaaay..." Happy whistled.

"So, what's the name of your pretend sibling?" Mirajane asked curiously.

"Percy Jackson. My water sibling." Juvia beamed proudly.

* * *

><p>Pls. review!<p>

I feel so happy I'm done with this.

Before I say bye, a message from the cute Juvia and *fans cheeks* Percy:

_P: Hey, readers...!_

_J: Why is Percy Jackson shy when it comes to these things? He is the Hero of Olympus and yet..._

_Random Fangirl: OMGEEE! IT'S PERCY JACKSON! GEEET HIIIM!_

_P: Styx! Juvia, run!_

_J: But I'm not Percy- *sees the stampede* Oh! Yes, run!_

_P and J: Sorry, miyame- chan! Maybe later?_

*eye twitches* Good thing I wasn't in the stampede. *Percy and Juvia run past me* Uh- oh. I think I jinxed it.

BYYYEEE! AAAAH, RABID FANGIRL STAMPEDE! ^_^


End file.
